PILOT PROGRAM ABSTRACT The Pilot Project Program is arguably the ?heart? of the Harvard Chan-NIEHS Center. It encourages innovation and creativity, and provides a pathway for outstanding new investigators to enter environmental health research. It provides critical support for investigators to develop preliminary data that can be used for research projects that result in manuscripts and larger grant awards. Its emphasis on innovative and creative approaches has resulted in numerous career development and research project grants from both NIH and other funding sources. Pilot Project applications are solicited broadly from the Harvard academic community twice a year. Each application is reviewed for scientific merit by three experts (at least two outside the Center). The most sound applications are then ranked programmatically. All applicants are notified of funding decisions and given feedback within 6 weeks. Separately, investigators who need smaller amounts of funding for specific laboratory analyses may apply for Facility Access Funds (Mini-Pilots) with review and a decision within two days. The Center Pilot Program has been successful in attracting applications from across the spectrum of departments and disciplines in the Harvard Longwood Medical Area and the Harvard academic community. In the last five years of the Harvard Chan-NIEHS Center, 52 pilot grant awards have resulted in 46 peer-reviewed publications and 14 funded new NIEHS grant awards. The Pilot Project program is a highly leveraged investment that facilitates the growth of our Center?s research scope and fosters young investigators? careers. It also provides the opportunity to work with the local community on research projects. Pilot project funds have proven to be an extremely productive, high yield investment that leads our Center?s research into important new areas of study.